All Mad Here
by Cheshire Cat Chaos
Summary: Kaiba meets someone possibly a little more then he can handle. Oneshot. Please don't flame. Rated for safty.


**_All Mad Here._**

Seto Kaiba, CEO of one of the largest gaming companies in the world, world wide champion of duel monsters (second only to Yugi Mouto) handsome cold and available, had only one weakness. A big one and that one weakness found him coming back to his huge home before nightfall. That one weakness was his little brother Mokuba, sprawled out on the couch sick with the flu.

"I'm sorry Seto; I didn't mean to bother you." Mokuba crocked, he sounded as awful as he looked with his slightly greened complexion, bright red nose, unkempt hair, rumpled pajamas and droopy tired eyes.

"It's no trouble. That pest Pegasus was bothering me there anyway." The deep slightly rasped voice of the elder Kaiba said flatly. He really didn't know what to do. It'd been a long time since Mokuba last came down with the flu, they were both normally pretty healthy, but, the last few weeks had been stressful. In the end Kaiba ended up sitting with his brother working on his laptop and semi listening to old movies. Mokuba had always liked to watch old movies when he was sick, although he dozed off through most of them.

Kaiba paused in his work to watch Alice's encounter with the Cheshire Cat. He snorted, the cat was insane. The blue eyed teen stood setting his laptop aside and crossed the room to the doors, opened them, took a step forward, and fell.

How long he fell was hard to say, but at last he came to the end landing on his feet on a brightly colored path in the middle of a dark forest. He blinked tilting his head back to look at where he'd fallen from. Tree branches nothing more. Odd he could have sworn he'd fallen through some sort of tunnel. He squinted harder. "A loooooose something?" Inquired an airy voice drawing out the breath before the words, Kaiba whirled around searching the trees for who had spoken, but all he saw was the crescent moon.

"Show yourself!" He demanded.

"Ehem, One moment please." Came the voice again, from the area of the crescent moon, come to think of it, would you be able to see the moon with such a thick canopy?

"_Twas brilig, and the slivey toves, a did gyre and gimble in the waabe" _As the voice sang such nonsense the body faded into sight, staring with the eyes, bright yellow points above the moon, which turned out to be a grin. Kaiba stared, this was madness. Above him lounging contently in the branch was a woman, of the most extraordinary fashion. From her tall black boots, up to her purple and fuchsia stripped stockings to her bright pink skirt and black top, to the tips of her hot pick streaked raven black hair, she was extraordinary. But it was not just her outfit that was awe inspiring. A top her head perched among the her streaked mane sat a pair of large black and pink striped cat ears, her eyes were a very bright gold-yellow color, and distinctly like a cars, and to top off the madness a long fluffy striped tail to match her ears swished back and forth in time with her song.

"You're a cat?" Kaiba inquired no convinced this was a dream.

"A Cheshire Cat." She corrected grinning down at him.

"Cheshire cat? I thought you were male." Kaiba pointed out. If he was going to dream this insanity at least he could keep it straight.

The Cheshire cat blinked down a little confused. "Not last time I checked. Although…" She added rolling over onto her stomach and interlacing her clawed fingers and resting her chin on them. "I was male when Alice wondered through, but she was female, and you are male, therefore, I, am female."

Kaiba stared, not sure weather to be disturbed or not, given he had no idea what she just said. "This has to be a dream."

"I suppose it could be." Cheshire cat shrugged her bare shoulders.

"It has to be, there is no other logical explanation." Kaiba snorted at her.

"It could be reality, but then I would be dreaming you, or what you thought was real was a dream, but if I was dreaming you, it'd still be a dream. So if it is a dream, it must be a pleasant one." The cat girl concluded.

Kaiba glared at her for a time before answering the only part that made sense. "This is becoming quite an annoying dream." He hissed up at Cheshire cat as she tugged at her purple arm warmers. She eyed him carefully with those intense yellow cat eyes, before grinning again.

"Then if it's a dream, why can't you wake up?" She inquired coolly. By this time he held no doubt about what this was and that she, for some reason in this insane dream, was in fact the Cheshire cat, and getting increasingly more annoying and confusing.

"I haven't even tried to wake up!" Kaiba snapped.

"Well then, it mustn't be so unpleasant then"

"It's extremely annoying!"

"So, it's reality. If it is so annoying yet you don't wake up, what else could it be?" She cocked her head off to one side. Kaiba glared at her, his dislike for the fairy tail cat becoming a deeply embedded hate.

"You're mad." He growled dangerously.

Cheshire cat threw back her head and laughed. "Well of course! We're all mad here! I'm mad, they're mad, and you're mad" She said leaning forward and grinning even wider, something Kaiba wouldn't have thought possible until she did it.

"I'm not mad." He stated flatly through gritted teeth.

"Well of course you are! You wouldn't be here if you weren't." she chuckled.

Kaiba growled rolling his frozen eyes. 'This is a dream, how do I get out of it?' He thought turning his back to the Cheshire cat.

The Cheshire cat grinned and moved her finger in a little circle wile the silly man who though he was sane mumbled to himself.

At last Kaiba decided the best way out of this dream would be to do what Alice did. Although he felt foolish for trying to find a white rabbit, but catching a glimpse of the still grinning Cheshire cat he resolved not to stay in her insane company a moment longer, so with a snort he stalked off. The woods became very quite for along time until dimly he heard singing. _'Good maybe I can get directions'_ he sighed quite forgetting everyone here was mad.

"_Alll mimzy were the borogoves and the momraths out grabe." _

He glared, "Are you following me?" He snapped up at the Cheshire cat. She opened one eye and looked down at him lazily.

"Don't be silly. If I were following you I would not be here." She purred closing her eyes again. Kaiba snorted and walked off again. The Cheshire cat appeared three more times singing her nonsense song before he stopped again.

"You _are_ following me!" The cat was standing on the branch now leaning on her palm against the trunk.

"Am not" She said grinning down at him "The fact is, I don't have to."

"What?" Kaiba suddenly got the horrible sneaking suspicion he had been walking in circles.

"Byyy the way. He went that way." She said pointing one direction and looking another.

"Who did?" Kaiba asked confused.

"The white rabbit." Cheshire cat said with a never ending grin.

"He did?"

"Did what?"

"Went that way?" Kaiba asked pointing.

"Who did?"

"The white Rabbit!"

"What rabbit?"

Kaiba stared at her confused "But didn't you just say?"

"Can you stand on you head?" Cheshire asked in all seriousness. Kaiba gawked at her for a moment.

"You're, incredible." He seethed rolling his eyes and turning away from her.

"Heh, I'd give up for you." She said to his back. Kaiba turned to address her and found her right in front of him, their faces inches away till he jerked back.

"Why is that?" Kaiba glared down at her, even in her boots she only came up to his shoulder.

"You won't find him, not how you're looking for him in any case." Cheshire grinned walking around him her tail wrapping around his legs. It felt very real, which startled him almost more then her sudden sincerity.

"And why won't I find him?" He asked.

Cheshire cat put a hand on his shoulder elevating herself up near his ear, her breath was hot neck and ear and her claws could be felt like needles poking his skin lightly through his shirt, they were so sharp. Her breath scared him more though; it had the similar effect on his brain as alcohol, clouding it making him want to succumb to some desires that struck him as terrifying. This was quickly becoming more like a nightmare.

"You won't find him, until you look in a mirror, Seto." Cheshire cat breathed in his ear. Dropping his name the way she did sent his stomach into his shoes, and his heart into his mouth. Kaiba jerked away whirling around to face her taking several steps back.

"Wh-What?" He gasped. He was afraid. The once annoying grin on the Cheshire cats' lips now was terrifying, like she was going to eat him, or worse. The whole ordeal would seem childish to him later, but at this moment, his heart was hammering out of his chest.

Cheshire cat grinned taking a step towards him and pointing her clawed finger at him. "Simple, you are the white rabbit, Seto."

Kaiba took a step back. "What?"

Her grin widened and became more devilish, she took another step to him. "Well you are, are you not?" She asked taking another step towards him and the forest became a room of mirrors, and Kaiba saw his reflection, only his, Cheshire cats' reflection did not appear though she still stood before him.

His reflection was almost heart stopping. He was the White Rabbit, in the sense she was the Cheshire cat. White rabbit ears had found a place a top his head, and his jeans and shirt had become a white suit and read waist coat, and a huge gold pocket watch chained to his wrist. "Always late, late, late, for a very important date? Always busy aren't you Seto?" Cheshire cat asked, sound almost resentful. "No time for fun or nonsense is there?" She asked stepping into him so her body pressed against his, her tail wrapped around his legs.

'_Gods this is real.' _Kaiba thought closing his eyes tightly.

"If you aren't careful and take a break, you will become mad, and not in the sense I am." She purred getting up on her toes and running her tongue over his bottom lip. Her tongue was rough like a cats', and she could feel him shaking, he knew she could.

Quite suddenly she shoved him back her tail still wrapped around him so he tripped, falling backwards into a pool of watches and laptops and work, so many he thought might drown, until he heard a familiar and welcoming call.

"Seto! Seto wake up!" Mokuba called.

Kaiba opened his eyes to see his brothers' concerned face and the familiar living room with the credits to Alice in Wonderland rolling on the television. He'd been dreaming.

Latter that night an exhausted Kaiba went up to his room, flicking on the lights he went to his bed and found sitting on his pillow a pocket watch, and a card. Kaiba picked up the watch dangling it in front of his face by the chain before opening it. The face of the clock was black, the numbers and hands pink, and on the inside of the lid was inscribed _"All Mad Here."_ With a cat paw print. Kaiba licked his lips and picked up the card. It was a duel monsters card, and had been set face down.

Kaiba nearly died of a heart attack when he saw the face. The image was that of the Cheshire cat, the one he had 'dreamed' lounging in a tree with a devilish grin. It had nothing else but a title, "Cheshire Cat", and a one line description. "Aren't you the white Rabbit?" No stars, type, attack or defense points. Kaiba went to the phone and called Pegasus who denied all knowledge of it, which was quite honestly the truth.

For that night on the top of the Kaiba mansion roof sat a bright crescent moon, above which sat two gold eyes and a tail swished back and forth in time with a nonsense song.

"_Twas Brilig and the slivey toves a did gyre and gimble in the wabe,"_

The question is now, was it a dream or not?

"_All Mimzy were the Borogoves and the momraths out grabe…"_

The song faded with a crazy burst of laughter. Guess we'll never know.

* * *

**I do not own **_**Yu-Gi-Oh**_** or **_**Alice in Wonderland**_**. Only this particular concept of **_**Cheshire Cat**_


End file.
